Irina Jelavić
Irina Jelavić (Serbian: Ирина Јелавић) is the English teacher of Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School and a professional hitwoman hired by the government to assassinate Korosensei. Statistics *'Name': Irina Jelavić, Bitch-sensei *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 21 *'Birthday': October 10 *'Classification': Human, Professional Hitwoman, Russian Assassin, Kunugigaoka Junior High School English Teacher *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 170 cm (5'7") *'Weight': 50 kg (110 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Light Blue *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': *'Weaknesses': *'Voice Actor': Shizuka Itō Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': Appearance Irina is a tall, beautiful young woman. She has fair skin, large light blue eyes, and wavy blond hair. With an ample bust and a curvy physique, she has a very sensual body that she can utilize to seduce and manipulate her assassination targets in order to achieve her goal. She usually wears a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the upper part exposed, over a light-brown blouse revealing her cleavage, a white business-casual skirt held by a brown belt, and white high heeled sandals. Personality At first, Irina was shown to be a cruel, calculating, arrogant person with little regard for the students of Class E (earning her the nickname "Bitch-sensei"). Because of her high hit count and model-like appearance she is a confident woman, experienced, and has been described as giving off a mature, black widow vibe by her students because of such. Though these are all traits she carries, in actuality once her cover has been completely shattered she is shown to be childish, immature, and has a lack of social understanding. Underneath her confidence is insecurities she has carried with her since childhood and a surprisingly humble person who can be earnest. She's not the type that easily gives up and because of her young age connects well with her students once she gets past her ego. It is because of these students that she becomes "soft", showing that she is not as hard-edged as she may come off. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Infiltration: As an infiltration assassin, Irina is considered second to none. She is able to charm/distract her way into her target's inner circles, penetrating the highest security and killing/trapping them when they are alone at point-blank range with little difficulty. Irina often has to adopt different personalities in order to infiltrate into the various situations her missions put her through. Kiss of Death: From Olga, Irina has apparently gained the "Kiss of Death" technique, able to acquire several "Hits" off of others through indiscriminate French kisses. She has taught this technique to her students, such as Nagisa. Planning: After her seduction techniques, this is considered to be one of Irina's greatest talents. She can elaborate detailed plans completely on her own, with backups for any complication that might arise, thus giving her targets no chance of survival. Linguistics: Irina is extremely skilled in conversational abilities, being fluent in 10 different languages. Through these skills combined with her infiltration abilities, she is able to extract information from her targets. Martial Arts Competence/Weaponry Master: Being an assassin, Irina shows considerable expertise with handling weapons such as firearms and melee weapons, apart of being able of setting up complex trigger traps when attempting to kill Korosensei. She also is shown to be skilled in martial arts but since she is an assassin and not a combatant, she is severely under-skilled when compared to more prominent fighters in the series, such as Karasuma. Relationships *Tadaomi Karasuma *Korosensei *Lovro *Olga *Toka Yada *Nagisa Shiota Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Assassin Category:Teacher Category:Class 3-E Teachers Category:Assassination Classroom Characters